


Dragon Fire Part One (OMC)

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: Dom and Charlie have been friends since their first year of Hogwarts, and nothing could ever threaten that friendship. Except maybe the cute new intern Charlie decided to take on.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is # 4 in the “series” and it takes place in between Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. This is part one of two, but part two come after the next story in the series- Lion's Den.
> 
> I've also written this same story from the female POV.
> 
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so, enjoy?
> 
> If you are into smut and don't care about the plot, you might want to skip this one, its more background (read=plot).
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own any of the canonical Harry Potter Characters, locations, or stories. Dom, Merelda, and the OFC are my own creations.

Another Hogwarts year was ending and we were about to get a fresh batch of interns. Normally we get six or seven interns, but with the mumblings about You-Know-Who people were less inclined to be so far from their families. This year we only had three interns - one was a cousin of a current researcher and another was the son of a researcher. The third was someone Charlie knew and was, according to him, “a bright young lady who you will keep your hands off.”

Charlie and I had been best friends since our first year of Hogwarts 12 years ago. Charlie was quiet and shy and an overall good student. I was a troublemaker, and though I was good at school, I hid my abilities behind a veil of pranks and tricks. He kept me out of trouble just as often as I got him into it. He was Quidditch Captain and Prefect and pretty much an all-around all-star, but he was painfully shy around women. I think my flirtatious nature unnerves him a bit. Hence the statement about his intern. 

I made it a general rule not to flirt with the interns, as Charlie well knows, so I felt I should be offended by his remark, but perhaps because It was his first time having an intern he felt the need to say it. He told me little else about her other than her name. All he would say is that she grew up with them and is the same age as his younger brothers Fred and George. I questioned him mercilessly over the days leading up to her arrival, trying to get the tiniest bit of knowledge from him, knowing it would drive him crazy since she was out of bounds.

The day the intern was due to arrive I made my last ploy to get him to divulge information over lunch. “Hey Charlie,” I said. “Yes, Dom,” he replied tiredly. “Which house did you say she was in again?” “I didn’t say,” he sighed. “I’m pretty sure you did,” I quipped. “She’s not a Gryffindor like us, or you’d be wearing your old Quidditch shirt. Oh no, she’s not a Slytherin is she?!” I gasped. “Oh for crying out loud, Dom!” Charlie said, exasperated. “She’ll be here in a few hours. Finish your lunch then go do some push ups or polish your broom.” I blinked at Charlie innocently. “Think she’ll help me polish my broom when she gets here?” Charlie growled, picked up his sandwich, and stomped away. Merelda, another researcher, leaned over and said, “You shouldn’t goad him like that. He’s only trying to look out for the poor girl.” I gave her a look of wide-eyed innocence and placed a hand on my chest in mock surprise . “Merelda! How could you think I am anything but the most virtuous of men!” She rolled her eyes and threw a grape at me. I caught it and popped it into my mouth laughing. I slid off the bench and bowed low. “My lady,” I said, then sauntered out of the room. 

I went for a run to kill time before dinner and I had just hopped out of the shower when I heard Charlie’s voice in the hall. “Well, this room is yours. I’ll leave you to get settled and relax before dinner. I’ll meet you in the dining hall at 6,” he said. I toweled myself off while I listened to him stomp down the stairs. I dug through my drawers, found a clean tank top, and threw on a pair of jeans. I’ll just introduce myself if Charlie can’t be bothered, I thought as I buttoned the jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair then headed out of my apartment. 

Walking across the hall I rapped on her door. She was looking over her shoulder when she opened the door, so I had half a heartbeat to see her as she spoke. “Charlie this is brillia…” She trailed off as she turned her head and saw me. There was a moment of silence and I just stared at her. I was at an absolute loss for words. She was almost a foot shorter than me, maybe about 5’6, with an athletic build. A light blue dress clung to the curves of her body, fabric straining against her breasts. Her hair was raven black and hung in a thick shiny braid over her shoulder. Her eyes were blue, a deep sapphire blue I could drown in. She blinked long lashes and I jolted back to reality. “I’m sorry,” she was saying. I stuck out one hand and hooked a thumb behind me, pointing at my door. “I’m Dom, I live just there. Just wanted to greet the new neighbor.” She reached out and shook my hand. Her gaze drifted down my body and stopped at the tattoos on my arm, then said softly, “These are beautiful.” She reached toward the dragon curled around my wrist with her other hand then paused and dropped my hand abruptly. “It’s nice to meet you Dom, would you like to come in?” I nodded and followed her in. 

Her apartment had been done in the traditional Ravenclaw colors - light blue walls with silver accents. She turned to me as she closed the door and said, “Say, does it look like this for everyone?” I laughed, remembering my first apartment here. “No, they set them up to make us feel at home. By this place I’d say you were a Ravenclaw?” She giggled and the sound was like crystal bells. “Was it the blue that gave it away or do I just look that smart?” she winked. “Would you like some tea?” “No thanks,” I replied and smiled. “I’m about to head down to the pub before dinner and I saw that you arrived so I wanted to pop in and say hi. You should join us if you’d like!” “Thank you, that’s very kind, but we came here right from graduation so I’d like to clean up and get out of this dress,” she said. I nodded, “Well I’ll leave you to it! Nice to meet you and welcome! I look forward to working with you.” I opened the door as she waved me goodbye. I closed the door behind me and I heard the lock click. I rested my head against it and silently cursed Charlie. 

Muttering to myself about Charlie’s inconsiderate lack of warning, I huffed out of the building and down to the pub. I saw Charlie sitting at our usual corner table with our friends and I stormed over. I ordered my ale and glared at Charlie over the rim while he pretended not to notice. He and Merelda were exchanging notes about the latest brood of dragons. Thoroughly irritated, I watched them and a very mean idea sprang to mind. I interrupted their conversation, “Merelda, darling pearl of my eyes, would you fetch a parched gentleman another ale?” I batted my eyes at her coyly. She rolled her eyes and said, “Sure, but only because I need a refill anyway. Charlie, do you want one?” Charlie shook his head and eyed me warily. “No thanks, Merelda.” She nodded and slid off the stool. 

Once she was out of earshot I hissed, “Thanks a lot, Charlie. You could have at least warned me about the intern.” “Oh but I did warn you,” Charlie said, narrowing his eyes. “I warned you to stay away from her. You went and introduced yourself, didn’t you? Did you make a fool of yourself?” Before I could answer, Merelda returned with the drinks. As she set them on the table I pulled her into my lap, saying, “Oh whatever would I do without you? I would surely wither and die.” Merelda extricated herself from my grasp laughing. “Don’t you pull me into your tiff with Charlie. I’ll not side with you on this one, no matter how thick you lay on the charm.” I blew out a sigh and stood. “Some friends you are.” I drained my ale in a long pull then turned for the door. “I’ll just see myself out.” 

I had just sat down in the dining hall when Charlie joined, intern in tow. She was wearing jeans that looked like they had been painted on, and a Ravenclaw quidditch shirt that barely brushed the top of her jeans. As Charlie led her around the room, making introductions, the shirt lifted slightly, showing flashes of flat, pale skin every time she shook hands. I sighed, resigning myself to the knowledge that she was forbidden fruit, and waved at her as she came toward the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months I mostly managed to bury my lust for our unusually pretty intern. There were a few moments where I had to work hard to lock away my feelings, and her ease with casual touching didn't help. She would jump on my back and beg rides back from the mountain, or ruffle my hair when I did something endearing. One weekend, we had started a pickup game of Quidditch and drew lots for teams. Charlie and I were on the same team, and she was on the other. As we called out our positions - Charlie as Seeker and me as Keeper - she claimed one of the Beater spots. Surprise must have shown on my face because she called out, “I just swing this little stick right?” “Just try to avoid my delicate features,” I called back. She laughed and mounted her broom. 

She was a ferocious player, and I had to do more than just guard the goal from the other team’s chasers. She swung the bat hard and knocked a bludger so close it tickled my hair. “Sorry!” she called, “Didn’t see you there!” then flew off laughing. We played for a few hours until Charlie caught the Snitch and we headed to the pub for some celebratory drinks. She darted in front of me and grabbed the seat just as I sat down so I ended up in her lap. “Oof,” she said. “Sorry, didn’t see you there,” I said, then turned to face the table as if I wasn’t actually sitting on her lap. Laughing, she leaned around me and put her hands on my waist. Digging her long nails into my sides she started tickling me and said, “Dom, you great sweaty beast, if you don’t get off me soon I won’t have legs to speak of.” I shifted to slide off her and her fingers traced along the waistband of my jeans. Charlie gave me a glare that said I know what you are doing. Stop it. I shrugged at him and went to drag a chair up. 

Sitting down next to her I asked, “So Ravenclaw Quidditch huh? Didn’t want to let that secret out before the match?” She snorted. “And I suppose you were just waiting for the right moment to tell me you were Keeper for 6 years? At least I already knew we didn't stand a chance with Charlie as the Seeker.” She grinned at Charlie and cheered him with her glass. He stopped glaring at me long enough to smile at her. 

That night, alone in my apartment, all I could think about was her. The way her body moved on the broom, the sound of her laugh, and the feel of her fingers trailing along my sides haunted me as I crawled into bed. I replayed the events of the day over and over in my head and with each replay I changed them bit by bit until she was sitting on my lap at the pub instead of the other way around. She leaned forward, grabbing her mug from across the table, and as she shifted in my lap I felt myself stiffen under the pressure. She made a pleased little noise, and leaned back into me, drawing slow circles with her hips. I moaned low in my throat, grabbing her hips and pressing her down on me. I erased the pub from my mind and changed the scene to my apartment, my bed. She was facing me now, hands twined in my hair, my back against the headboard. As we kissed I poured every ounce of my suppressed passion into that kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me as she moaned into that kiss. I stiffened beneath her, ready for her, needing her. 

Lost in the fantasy I ran my hand up my length, stroking it gently. As I increased my pace the fantasy shifted until she was naked and writhing above me, her head thrown back and she slid up and down, crying out in pleasure. I moaned with her, pumping my cock furiously as the need built within me. I imagined what it would be like to take control of her, rolling her onto her back and watching as I entered her, sliding into her sweet, wet, center. I imagined the sounds she would make as I pressed into her, caressing the delicate cluster of nerves at her core. I imagined the feel of her orgasm, pulsing around me, driving me wild. I felt it build and I drew my hand along my cock in broad, firm, strokes, coaxing myself over the edge. I came, gasping and panting and thinking of her. I lay there in the darkness filled with a mixture of relief, disappointment, and frustration. Relief from the flood of endorphins, disappointment and frustration because my fantasies would never be a reality. Eventually, exhaustion overtook my frustration and I drifted off to sleep.

She wasn’t just fun on the weekends, she was a great intern and had a knack for the dragons. During the week we’d get up early and hike into the mountains to the nesting site of some of the dragons. Charlie and I had built a tenuous bond with one we called Stargazer. Earlier in the year she had laid her first clutch of eggs and was tolerant enough of us that we could get within 10 feet of the eggs. Thanks to our newest intern, not only could we get close, but we could get into the nests and get weights and measurements of the eggs. 

One cold December morning, she was in the nest with the eggs and Charlie and I were sitting a few feet away. “Little bird,” I called out. “Ready for the next weight, temp too if you can!” “Stop calling me that,” came her exasperated voice from inside the nest. “But it suits you so well, perched there in the nest!” I heard her huff and mutter something under her breath. “What was that, little bird?” I said, sweetly. “11.4 kilos. 51.6 degrees,” she said, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. There was a pause, and Stargazer's normal chirps became croaks and whistles. “Uh, guys?” She said nervously. Charlie exclaimed as he ran forward, “They’re hatching!” I crept forward and leaned over the edge to see. She was sitting with her back against the wall, and Stargazer folded her wings along her back and lowered her head to put the eggs at eye level. As tiny heads began to poke out of the shells she trilled sharply and nudged them. When one had broken free of its shell, she nuzzled it, cleaning the bits of egg and fluid from its body, then picked it up gently and dropped it in our surprised intern's lap. I whispered down to her, “Weights and measurements, lass!” She took the measurements and called them back up to me. 

She had just finished the third one when a terrible roar ripped through the air. I reached into the nest to grab at her as Stargazer flapped and screeched at an intruding male. The winds caused by Stargazer’s frantic flaps buffeted her and knocked her from my outstretched hand. She screamed “Run!” and I felt Charlie’s arms around my waist. He yelled, “She’ll be fine! She’s safe under Star.” Star was now shrieking and clawing the air with her forelegs. Pulling me away he said more quietly, “We’ll get her killed tromping around the nest. She’s smart, she’ll hunker down and stay out of the way.”

The male roared again and clawed at the air, wings beating the air into a fury. He snaked his large head toward the nest, snapping his jaws open and shut aggressively. I glimpsed her ducking under the raking claws before she disappeared from view as Charlie tugged me backwards. A big female landed with a thunderous roar next to the male. She lashed out with her tail, whipping him across the side. He roared at her, but took a step back from the nest. She advanced on him, and Stargazer stopped flapping, but kept her wings outstretched. He lowered submissively for a moment and the large female stopped her advance. In a blur of movement he snaked his head forward and fired a jet of flame directly into the nest. I screamed out her name as I watched the fire fill the nest. Tearing away from Charlie’s grasp I ran toward her. The larger female lunged, clamping her jaws on the male’s neck, cutting off the stream of fire. She spread her wings and leapt into the air, dragging the screaming male with her. Stargazer followed, snapping at the male’s trailing tail.

I slid into the nest and saw her shift. My relief was quickly turned back to fear as she screamed a long, agonizing scream, then collapsed. Her fireproof cloak was charred into her body on one side. They were not made for so close a range. As I checked her over, I heard little chirps coming from underneath the surviving bits of cloak. I lifted it up to see the three dragonnets safely curled up under her body. Charlie slid into the nest behind me. I gently scooped her up in my arms and pointed at the three babies. “She saved them. Risked her own life to save them.” Stargazer landed as I was climbing out of the nest. I looked at her angrily. “She saved them. She saved your little ones. Remember that.”

I Apparated into the front room of the hospital and started yelling. Healers came running and pried her out of my hands. I tried to follow but they barred my way. “Let us look at her, then you can come back,” they said soothingly. I nodded half-heartedly and backed off. Charlie and I paced the hall for nearly four hours. At some point I realized I was being selfish and turned to Charlie. “Godric, Charlie, I’m sorry. I know she’s like family to you.” I moved in to hug him and he squeezed me back, body tense with worry. “She’ll be ok,” I said, as much to reassure myself as to reassure him. Finally, one of the Healers came to collect us. “You can go back now, but let her sleep. We’ve done what we can and she’ll pull through ok, but she’ll have a mighty scar. Couldn’t do anything for that, the fire being magic and all.”

We walked slowly through the halls of the hospital and stopped behind the nurse as she cracked open a door to one of the private rooms. “In there,” she said, then left. We entered the room quietly, and saw our little bird stretched out on the bed. The Healers had laid her on her side, tucking and wrapping the blanket around her to make her as comfortable as possible while keeping the massive burn exposed. They had covered the raw flesh with a salve to heal the burn. I gasped and felt sick. Charlie leaned into me, also looking green. We sat with her for a while until a Healer came to shoo us out. As we walked out of the room I asked, “She’ll really be ok?” The Healer nodded. We’ll keep her asleep until the scar starts to form, then she’ll be free to go.” “How long will that be?” “Oh, a week maybe,” she said. “Come back tomorrow, you’ll see some improvement then.”

Charlie and I left and went down to the pub. By then the whole town had heard and everyone was pelting us with questions. Charlie somberly answered their questions until I pushed them back, and escorted Charlie to his apartment. After making sure he was ok I headed to my apartment. I paused as I passed by her door. She’ll be ok, I thought to myself, then headed into my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and I went to see her after dinner every day and stayed until the Healers kicked us out. Six long days after the incident I saw her start to stir. “Charlie!” I exclaimed, sitting up in my chair. Charlie leapt out of his chair and rushed over to peer down at her. She seemed worried, turning her head and muttering urgently. “What?” Charlie asked, leaning close. “The hatchlings?” she murmured blearily. I laughed loudly. Of course my little bird would worry about them first. My laugh seemed to pull her entirely into consciousness and she turned her deep sapphire eyes toward me. “Well, Charlie,” I grinned, “The Healers did what they could for her side but I fear her brain is still addled. Burned to a crisp and all she can worry about is the hatchlings.” She opened her mouth and I interrupted.“They are fine, you saved them. Rather heroically, I might add,” giving her a grim smile. She nodded, then paused, looking at her arms and legs. “Burned to a crisp?” she asked. She moved to sit up and Charlie helped her. As her torso bent, she suddenly gasped at the tightness and clutched her side. Jerking away from Charlie she pulled the gown open, exposing her right side, and more. I ducked my head blushing, and Charlie coughed. She withdrew her fingers from exploring the new scar and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She looked at me and Charlie for a moment, then her eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry. 

Charlie did what I so desperately wanted to do, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry. I sat silent, watching and wishing there was something I could do. I patted her knee awkwardly and mumbled, “It’s alright.” Her tears slowed and she sat up a little. She hiccuped out, “Sorry...I just...it’s a bit much. Charlie patted her back as she smiled weakly. Suddenly, I had an idea. “You know,” I said brightly, and she turned to look at me. I ran a finger over the tattoos on my forearm. “I know a great tattoo artist who does amazing work. A big dragon, coming from this side,” I motioned to her left side. “And breathing fire there,” I pointed to the right side and shrugged. “If you want of course.” Charlie stood and rolled his eyes. “Just because you are running out of room for tattoos doesn’t mean you need to push them on other people.” He turned away from me and said, “Don’t let him bully you. He’s forever after me to get some ink. I’ve brought you some clothes since yours were, er, ruined.” I rolled my eyes at Charlie, hoping to get a laugh from my little bird but she was following Charlie’s gaze. He was gesturing to a chair on the other side of the bed. “They said you could go home when you woke up, and if you’re hungry, dinner is in 30. We’ll wait outside while you dress.” She thanked us and I rose from the chair. I moved forward, uncertain if I should give her a hug, then turned on my heel and left the room. 

“Charlie,” I said when the door closed behind us. He turned to look at me, a mixture of grief and relief on his face. “I think someone should stay with her tonight.” His face changed to a look of anger and he snarled, “And that should be you?” I shook my head. “No, it should be a woman.” Then, angry with Charlie for thinking I would do something to take advantage of her, I spat out, “You still don’t trust me after all this time? You think I would stoop that low to take advantage of her now? Why don't you stay with her then you paranoid git?! Keeping her all for yourself huh?” Charlie narrowed his eyes at me and turned red with embarrassment and spluttered out, “No... that’s not...absolutely not!” 

Just then, she opened the door and clomped out in big snow boots. Charlie turned to her and mumbled, “Sorry, I couldn't find other shoes.” She replied, sounding almost like herself, “I quite like it, Charlie. It’s fun. Now if you don’t mind, I’m starving. Why am I so hungry?” I glared at Charlie and linked arms with her, steering her out of the hospital. “Well, lass,” I said, smiling. “You’ve been asleep for a week.” She stopped dead and I lurched to a stop. “A whole week!?!” she screeched. I guided her forward again. “Yeah almost, but you didn’t miss much. Charlie’s been too busy moping over you to go back into the field,” I said, looking at Charlie. He rolled his eyes. “I wanted to make sure you were all right. Imagine the Howlers I’d get from Mother if I left you alone and went back into the field.” I released her and walked a few steps ahead, letting her fall into step with Charlie. While they made plans to go home for Christmas, I went to open the door to the dining room, then held it as they walked through. 

Their conversation was cut off by the thunderous applause and a surge of people rushing to greet her. I waded through the crowd and yelled, “Enough! Merlin’s beard, let the lass eat!” People filtered away and the three of us sat down. Charlie fixed her a plate and pushed it toward her. She pushed the food around and I watched, concerned. I hated that she would be leaving for two weeks. I hated that she would have others to comfort her, and care for her until those deeper scars healed. I was deep in thought and hadn’t heard what she said, but the movement of her standing brought my attention back. “I’m going to head to bed if that’s ok,” she said. Charlie nodded and stood to walk her out. “Do you want someone to stay with you? Merelda perhaps?” he asked. “I’m fine,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I patted her gently on the back. “I’m just down the hall if you need anything,” I said. She nodded and left the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and I waited a few then walked out of the dining hall in silence. We walked down the street toward our apartments, still in silence. When we split off, Charlie turned and looked at me. He opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head, and grasped my shoulder, squeezing gently. I nodded, and we parted ways. I knew that was Charlie’s way of saying sorry for earlier. I walked slowly up the stairs and entered my apartment. I paced the living room for a while, warring with myself. Finally, I sighed, and left my apartment. It was no use. If I didn’t check on her now, I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. I walked across the hall, took a deep breath, and knocked. 

I heard her faintly call, “I’m coming” from somewhere in the apartment. I waited, trying not to pace until the door swung open. She stood there in a soft-looking robe, sadness etched into her face. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” I said. “Can I come in?” She nodded, and waved me in. She turned toward the bedroom and said “Just a sec.” I took a seat on the couch and she returned a second later wearing pajamas. She sat down on the other side of the couch and just sort of stared at the wall. 

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly. Tears filled her eyes and I scooted over to her and pulled her into my arms. I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her as she cried, trying to pour comfort and safety into that one gesture. She pulled away from my shoulder, hiccuping, and said “Sorry. I thought I was all cried out.” I brushed her hair back from her eyes and said “Don’t be sorry, little bird. It’s ok to be sad about the scar. Though honestly, I think it adds a bit of a “hard core” vibe to your beauty.” She blushed and I kept talking in hopes that she wouldn’t pay too much attention to the fact I’d just said she was pretty. 

I rambled on about warrior women and scars until she started to drift off. When her breathing evened out, I scooped her off the couch and lifted her into my arms. She nuzzled her head into my chest and I was sure the rapid thumping of my heart would wake her. I lowered her into her bed and drew the covers around her. I looked longingly at her for a moment then turned to leave. I had almost reached the door when she called out. “Dom,” she said sleepily “Yes?’ I said, voice tight with desire. “I think you’re a beauty too.” I turned and fled, closing the door as quietly as I could with shaking hands. As soon as I was safely in my apartment I began cursing myself for my stupidity. 

It was a long time before I finally fell asleep, but still I woke early. Convinced that the only way to not do something stupid was to leave, I dressed and went out in search of Charlie. I found him in the dining hall eating breakfast alone. I stomped in and slid into the chair next to him. “Charlie, I…” I started. Charlie turned and looked at me accusingly. “Did something happen last night?” he demanded. I shook my head and his look softened. “No Charlie, nothing happened. I just...I just think it’s better if I go away for awhile, sort out my feelings. Just don’t, um, don’t tell her why I’m leaving yeah?” Charlie nodded and said, “I’ll tell her you got called away on business then.” I looked down and nodded, “Thanks Charlie.” Charlie looked at me. “You really like her don’t you? She’s not just a pretty thing to you.” I reached out to pat his shoulder in thanks, then turned, leaving Charlie to stare curiously at my departing back. 

I carefully avoided both of them until I was sure they had left Parjoli. I heard her knock on my door on her way out and I froze, not wanting her to know I was there. She called out my name, then paused before heading down the stairs. I would have two whole weeks to smother my feelings, or come up with a way to avoid her.. She would come back and everything would be as it was before. 

***Fin***


End file.
